Kingdom Hearts The new King
by Themaxus
Summary: Dois anos após a queda de Xemnas, surge um novo inimigo, que ataca Disney Castle e derrota King Mickey. Sora, Riku e Kairi partem em uma jornada para encontrar esse inimigo e vingar o Rei.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts – The new King

Capítulo 1 – O fim da paz, a batalha por Disney Castle

Passaram-se cerca de dois anos desde a derrota da Organization XIII. Com isso mais uma vez os caminhos que interligavam os mundos sumiram e a paz voltou a reinar. Apesar disso, já fazia algumas semanas que King Mickey, rei do Disney Castle, estava com um mau pressentimento. Era como se alguma nova força maligna estivesse para surgir. Os dias passavam e ele começava a ter pesadelos todas as noites, ele via a destruição do castelo e as trevas consumindo tudo e todos, e não apenas o castelo, mas todos os mundos. Mal ele sabia que muito em breve algo realmente iria acontecer.

Mickey decidiu chamar Donald, o feiticeiro do castelo, e Goofy, capitão das tropas do rei, e lhes contar sobre seus pressentimentos:

-Sinto algo está para acontecer, e algo muito ruim. Temo que o castelo possa estar em perigo. - disse o rei.  
-Gorsh, tem certeza King Mickey? - perguntou Goofy.  
-Fique tranqüilo sua majestade! Não há força que possa penetrar neste castelo! - afirmou Donald com grande convicção.  
-Foi o que pensamos anos atrás e mesmo assim Maleficent conseguiu deixar o castelo nas trevas. O que impede que mais alguém consiga fazer isso outra vez? - perguntou o rei.  
-Simples majestade, da ultima vez o alvo foi a Cornerstone of Light, mas conseguimos expulsar as trevas com a ajuda de Sora.  
-E temo que o alvo do próximo inimigo também seja a esfera. Você sabe, Donald, o grande poder que ela possui. É uma troca, a esfera nos protege das trevas, mas somos nós que devemos protegê-la.  
-Ela está protegida e depois daquele incidente, Merlin reforçou as magias que protegem a esfera.  
-Ele está certo King Mickey. - disse Goofy  
-Vocês podem estar certos, mas...

Kaboom! Naquele exato momento uma grande explosão abriu um buraco nos muros do castelo e uma enorme tropa de seres começou a invadir o pátio do castelo. Pareciam... uma mistura de Heartless e Nobodies! O caos se espalhou, não havia tempo a perder!

-Goofy, reúna as tropas e defenda o castelo! Donald, assegure-se de que todos os empregados do castelo e a Minnie fiquem a salvo! Depois reúna os magos e junte-se a Goofy na defesa do castelo!

-E quanto a você King Mickey??? - peguntaram eles.

-Tenho que proteger a Cornerstone of Light, é provável que esse ataque seja uma distração, tenho certeza que o alvo deles é a esfera. Agora vão!

-Sim senhor!!!

Goofy organizou as tropas e se lançaram a guerra. Aqueles seres eram incrivelmente fortes e ágeis, tinham cerca de 1,70m de altura, olhos amarelos e seus corpos eram negros e prata, não usavam armas, pois suas garras eram mais do que suficiente, pareciam grandes facas e estavam envolvidas por algum tipo de magia. Atacavam e avançavam como se o chicote do seu mestre estivesse em suas costas e pareciam incansáveis. As tropas do rei não conseguiriam segurar aqueles inimigos por muito tempo, precisavam de suporte mágico, eles tinham que agüentar até que Donald e os magos chegassem. O mais estranho é que não parecia haver ninguém comandando aqueles seres. Onde estaria o líder deles? Era isso que Mickey queria saber. Não perdeu tempo, saiu correndo imediatamente em direção a sala do trono.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – O estranho de preto

Quando King Mickey chegou à sala do trono não havia ninguém lá. Era um lugar muito amplo e era quase todo branco, havia vários pilares de sustentação. Correu até o fim da sala e abriu uma passagem secreta que ficava abaixo de seu trono. Ele invoca sua Kingdom Key dourada e usando uma magia que seu mestre Yen Sid lhe ensinou ele conjura um poderoso selo mágico sobre a passagem que levava a Cornerstone of Light.

De repente, as portas da sala do trono são destruídas e partes delas são arremessadas contra o rei, quando Mickey se vira para olhar o que estava acontecendo não teve tempo de pensar, levantou sua Keyblade e gritou:  
-Reflect!!! Formou-se em volta dele um escudo mágico protegendo-o dos escombros.  
-Quem é você? - perguntou ao ver uma figura vestindo um traje negro com capuz parada na entrada da sala.  
-Ora, ora, se não é o grande rei de Disney castle, é uma honra finalmente conhecê-lo, Mickey. - disse o estranho homem com tom irônico.

Nesse momento algo que parecia uma keyblade surgiu nas mãos do misterioso invasor. Era totalmente negra e parecia uma chave de carro, lembrava muito a Fenrir de Sora.

-Uma Keyblade?! Maldito, responda! Quem é você?  
-Ora, alguém com a sua posição deveria ser um pouco mais educado não acha, meu rei? Que tal um joguinho, se você puder me vencer, eu lhe digo meu nome. Se eu vencer, você me entrega a Cornerstone of Light.  
-Como se eu fosse apostar algo assim! Pare com essa insanidade e renda-se! - falando isso King Mickey fica em posição de batalha.  
-Ah sinto muitíssimo meu rei, mas não posso fazer isso!

De repente ele some da vista de Mickey, quando ele percebeu, o estranho homem estava atrás dele, e com uma voz agora totalmente séria e fria disse:

-Vejo que você não é tão bom como dizem, ou será que a idade está finalmente te alcançando?

Mickey instintivamente salta para frente e se vira lançando a magia Blizarra na direção do oponente, que desvia desaparecendo novamente, dessa vez surgindo bem na frente do rei e desferindo um golpe vertical de baixo para cima com sua keyblade. King Mickey da um salto bem alto para trás em diagonal e levanta sua Kingdom Key dourada gritanto:

-Thundara!!!

Três raios pefuraram o teto da sala trono e foram em direção ao inimigo do rei. Ele simplesmente levanta sua keyblade e conjura uma barreira. No momento em que os trovões a atingem são redirecionados a Mickey, que levanta uma barreira também, mas a força do ataque parecia ter sido dobrada e um dos raios destrói sua barreira e os outros dois raios o atingem, jogando ele longe e fazendo-o dar de costas num dos pilares brancos de sustentação da sala do trono, caindo no chão quase inconsciente.

-O que... cof cof... que barreira eh essa...? - perguntou Mickey caído no chão, gotas de sangue pingavam de sua boca.  
-Muito interessante não? É uma magia que eu mesmo desenvolvi, ela reflete o ataque mágico do oponente e o manda de volta com o dobro do poder, legal né seu rato borrachudo dos infernos. Agora se me der licença vou pegar meu prêmio! - disse se virando e indo em diração ao trono.  
-Eu acho que não! FIRAGA! Bolas de fogo saíram da ponta da keyblade do rei em direção ao invasor.  
-SERÁ QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU? - gritou o homem se virando e apontando sua keyblade para as bolas de fogo dizendo: Waterga Blast! Um vortex gigantesco de água saiu da ponta de sua keyblade, anulando a magia de fogo e atingindo o rei, arremessando-o para fora da sala do trono.  
-Espero que tenha entendido agora. Você não pode vencer. Acho que agora não serei interrompido... - disse o homem de preto.

Ele vai em direção ao trono e o destrói, revelando assim a passagem secreta que levava ao hall da câmara da Cornerstone of Light.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – A queda do rei

Enquanto isso a batalha no pátio do castelo continuava entre as tropas do rei e as estranhas criaturas. As tropas do castelo já estavam no limite, não agüentariam muito mais tempo. Goofy estava travando uma verdadeira batalha, mas em um pequeno descuido, foi acertado por um golpe do inimigo nas costas, caindo de joelhos, e pensou "Acho que estamos perdidos afinal...". Mas de repente ele se sentiu vivo de novo, alguém havia conjurado a magia Heal sobre ele e varias bolas de fogo e trovões começaram a cair sobre os inimigos, ele olha pra traz e a esperança renasce dentro dele, Donal e os magos haviam chegado ao campo de batalha!

-Tô muito feliz em te ver Donald, Ahiu!! - e abraçou o pato com todas as forças que tinha

-Me solta seu lesado, estamos no meio de uma batalha! - reclamou Donald.

-Ahhh é, temos uma guerra para vencer, Ahiu!! - e assim ele pegou seu escudo e continou a batalha.

Agora que os magos haviam chegado, a batalha ficou um pouco mais equilibrada, Donald e Goofy realmente eram uma dupla poderosa, e lutaram dando tudo que tinham.

Além dos Thunders e Fire, os magos também curavam aqueles que se feriam, mas mesmo assim eles tinham que terminar logo aquela luta, a força dos magos não duraria para sempre. Enquanto isso a situação na sala do trono estava complicada.

-Finalmente, após dois anos de preparação...

-Após dois anos de preparação você vai falhar! - interrerompeu Mickey, estrando na sala trono depois de ter sido jogado pra fora dela pela magia do invasor.

-Como você ainda continua de pé depois de tudo isso, meu rei? - disse o invasor, sua voz agora era totalmente séria.

-Eu já disse, não vou deixar você levar a esfera.

-Você já não tem forças nem para se manter de pé, o que pensa em fazer nessas condições? Me morder?

King Mickey nada disse. O que aquele homem falou era verdade, depois de ter sua magia Thundara jogada contra ele e a magia de água mal conseguia se manter em pé. Reunindo a pouca força mágica que ainda tinha levantou sua keyblade e conjurou: HEAL! Não foi a melhor magia curativa, mas pelo menos já conseguia lutar.

-Devo admitir, meu rei, você é muito persistente. É uma pena que não poderá sair vivo daqui, é a minha vingança, sabe?

-Do que está falando???

-Ora, vamos meu rei, não se faça de desentendido, olhe em suas memórias, o que aconteceu à dois anos atrás?

-Então você está ligado a Organization XIII? Mas quem diabos é você?

-Muito bem, pode me chamar de Xerart, mas quem eu sou, ou o que eu quero, você não precisa saber, porque esse... é o seu fim! -e falando isso avançou em direção ao rei, que também foi em direção a ele.

A duas Keyblades se chocam e o impacto é tão grande que a poeira e os escombros são jogados longe os dois são empurrados para trás. E a batalha começa de novo. Xerart além de rápido era jovem e muito habilidoso e Mickey não conseguia acompanhar os movimentos dele e não se esqueçam que ele é um dos Keybladers mais habilidosos que já existiram. Mesmo assim, depois de alguns golpes, King Mickey estava novamente esgotado. E seu oponente percebeu isso.

-Você lutou com honra, mas você não é lá grande coisa, não é? Infelizmente isso está demorando demais, acredito que seja hora de por um fim nessa brincadeira. - disse Xarart dando um grande salto para trás em direção ao trono, e ao tentar entrar na passagem secreta é impedido pelo selo do rei.

-O que foi, não consegue passar pelo meu selo? - perguntou Mickey sarcasticamente

-De fato, uma barreira poderosa, mas você está esquecendo um pequeno detalhe, meu rei. A keyblade pode destrancar qualquer coisa! - e apontando sua keyblade para o selo ele tenta quebrá-lo, mas para sua surpresa ele não consegue.

-Parece que sua Keyblade não abre tudo como você pensou não é?

-Já chega dos seus joguinhos rato borrachudo, que barreira é essa???

-Não importa o que você tente Xerart, jamais conseguirá desfazer meu selo, somente um Keyblader de coração puro pode passar por ele.

-Maldito, já chega, hora de você encontrar a paz que tanto almeja!

Quando ele falou isso um tipo de circulo mágico vermelho surgiu em volta dele, uma grande força estava se acumulando na área e Xerart finalmente pronuncia seu ultimo feitiço: FIRA STORM! De repente grandes bolas de fogo surgiram ao redor dele, que as disparou contra o rei. Apesar de ser ágil, Mickey estava tendo problemas para desviar de todas elas, e num último ataque Xerart funde cinco grandes bolas de fogo, formando uma espécie de meteoro e o joga contra o rei. "É muito grande, não tem como desviar."pensou o rei. Só tinha um jeito. Mickey reúne toda a força mágica que lhe restava e usou Reflect. A barreira não agüentou nem 3 segundos, rompendo-se e o meteoro o atinge.

Houve uma grande explosão. Donald e Goofy olham para o castelo assustados e saem correndo em direção a torre principal, quando chegam na sala do trono, ou no que restou dela, o lugar estava em chamas e no meio da sala, estava o rei, caído... e um misterioso homem vestido de negro com o pé na cara dele.

-KING MICKEY!!! - gritaram os dois e antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa várias sombras surgiram ao redor do corpo do rei e Xerart, que disse:

-Não há nada que vocês possam fazer, ele agora não passa de um cadáver, não consegui o que eu vim buscar, mas consegui um belo troféu, não acham? E falando isso sumiu nas trevas levando com ele o corpo de Mickey...


End file.
